Video Mode
by Boysn
Summary: Clear's coil captures something on Mink's birthday...and everyone sees it. A/N: This is going to be divided into chapters featuring couples. Chap1 is the set up, but after the line break it is Ryuuhou/Mizuki, Chap2 will be Kou/Ren (Renishigure), Chap3 ViTriSly, Chap4 Noijaku, Chap5 Minkuri. They are divided as such because they can be read stand alone after the line break.
1. Chapter 1

Clear finished sending a group message to all his friends informing them that it was his beloved's birthday. Clear hoped at least a few of them would send Mink birthday wishes.

"What are you doing?" The birthday boy(man) asked circling his arms around Clear's waist.

"Oh, nothing, just checking for updates." Clear lied. He wanted his lover to feel like people remembered on their own. Mink wasn't one to keep in contact with their friends, so Clear had to bridge the gap if they were to socialize.

Mink placed a kiss on Clear's pale neck before whispering, "Do I get birthday sex?"

Clear's breath hitched. It wasn't often Mink initiated sex, but that was because Clear made sure they had plenty. Mink had said that their 'honeymoon' period would level out and that they wouldn't need to make love so often, but Clear wasn't finding that to be true. They'd been together for years and their intimacy hadn't dropped at all. Clear desired Mink all the time.

"You get whatever you want on your special day." Clear said throwing his coil down on the dresser and placing his hands over Mink's.

"Hmm. Then everyday is special cause I always get what I want." Mink breathed against Clear's neck before feathering more kisses.

Clear's body began reacting to the gentle attack. Each tickling kiss felt like a shock that traveled straight to his groin. Clear could tell by how Mink's hands were groping him what kind of sex they would be having. Sometimes they took it slow and sensual, sometimes fast and heated, but today was going to be both. Heated and slow.

Clear turned around and Mink wasted no time picking him up. They crushed their lips together as Clear wrapped his legs around Mink's belted waist. With a quick turn Mink toppled them onto the bed.

* * *

><p>"Ryuuhou! Come here!" Mizuki called from the back of the shop. Ryuuhou put the tattoo needle he was sterilizing down.<p>

"What is it?" He asked going into the inking room where Mizuki was sitting at a portable tattoo chair, his face resting in the massage pillow. Though the Ribsteez was fully clothed he looked like he was ready to get a back tattoo.

"Come look at my coil, you're not gonna believe this!" Mizuki said not moving from his comfy position.

Ryuuhou had a lot of work to do but he figured he could humor his boyfriend. Though if it was another cat video he would have to think of a proper punishment. With a sigh he walked over and peeked at at the coil.

"...Holy shit." Ryuuhou whispered crouching on his knees to get a better look.

"I know, right! I get a text saying it's Mink's birthday then this starts playing!" Mizuki explained with childish enthusiasm.

"Looks like he's having a good day." Ryuuhou chuckled watching as Mink and Clear wrestled each other out of their clothes.

"Man, they're really going at it. I think a few buttons went flying." Mizuki commentated. Ryuuhou glanced over his boyfriends body and there, straining at the zipper, was obvious arousal. Ryuuhou smiled and started taking Mizuki's shoes off.

"What're you doing down there, Ryuu?" Mizuki asked lifting his feet so his shoes would slide off.

Blue eyes flicked to Mizuki's leather clad bottom.

"Lift your ass up." The tattooist commanded tapping on the small of Mizuki's back. The latter lifted his head and threw a cautious look.

"What? Why?" He asked in a knowing tone. Ryuuhou knew that Mizuki knew what was about to happen. Ryuuhou just had to spell it out.

"Cause I'm going to take your pants off." He answered without hesitation. He didn't play around. If Mizuki was turned on then Ryuuhou was turned on. He didn't care what caused the arousal as long as he was the one to take care of his bartending beauty.

A blush spread across Mizuki's cheeks, making his white tattoo stand out even more. He did as he was told before turning back to the coil. Ryuuhou tossed the boots and stood up while taking his gloves off with his teeth, spitting them onto the ground. He reached around the younger man to undo his pants.

"Why must you wear these so tight? You know people can see your dick through them. Is that what you want?" He teased palming the hardness there.

Mizuki twisted to look over his shoulder, "No! I-"

Ryuuhou forcefully turned the other man's head and shoved it back into the massage pillow, making Mizuki face his coil.

"Don't you dare take your eyes off of them. Tonight you're a voyeur." Ryuuhou stated unfastening Mizuki's tight pants. He rolled them down shapely legs till they pooled at the floor. Mizuki lightly gasped as his dick was exposed to the cool air.

"What are they doing now?" Ryuuhou asked pushing Mizuki's ass back down into the seat.

"Um, Mink is sucking Clear's nipples." He whispered, barely audible.

"And what else?" Ryuuhou continued while unwrapping his kimono. He always enjoyed teasing Mizuki but this was certainly a best.

"...Clear has both his hands wrapped up in Mink's hair. He's moaning." Mizuki described in a lust laced voice.

Ryuuhou opened his Kimono revealing his own erection. "Yes, I can hear him moaning. He has a cute voice." Ryuuhou said sitting behind Mizuki, pressing flush against the other's bottom. "But your voice is cuter."

Mizuki let out a soft moan as Ryuuhou rubbed his hardness against him. Precum smeared across Mizuki's lower back. Ryuuhou always thought of tattooing Mizuki there, but decided this way of marking was much better. A good memory lasted longer than any ink.

"Take off your coil and sit it on the arm rest. I want you naked." Ryuuhou ordered while pressing his chest against Mizuki's back, peeking at the coil screen.

Mink and Clear were completely naked. Mink's mouth was still latched onto the pink little buds at Clear's chest, alternating back and forth. Spit ran out the side of the submissive's mouth as he moaned.

Once Mizuki had the coil set on the arm rest Ryuuhou pulled the red and black jacket off followed by the undershirt.

"Ryuu, we put clients in this chair." Mizuki sighed placing his face back in the pillow to continue being a good voyeur.

Ryuuhou kissed the nape of Mizuki's neck while running his hands down the other's tanned sides. He reached around and grasped Mizuki's leaking cock.

"Yes we do. What are you afraid of? Getting a boner every time you see this chair?" Ryuuhou taunted giving the dick in his hand a soft pull.

Mizuki made a sound that Ryuuhou couldn't make out.

"What was that?" Ryuuhou asked tightening his grip.

"Yes!" Mizuki answered jutting his hips forward.

Ryuuhou laughed as he began to jerk his boyfriend off while rubbing his own cock against Mizuki's back. Their moans mixed with Clear's while Mizuki left a puddle of precum on the floor.

"What are they doing now?" Ryuuhou asked a little breathless, still rolling his hips against Mizuki.

"Ah! Um, Mink is leaving love bites all down Clear's body." Mizuki moaned out, "Uhn! Clear's nipples are pink and swollen...so cute." He said through labored breathing.

Ryuuhou moved his other hand to pinch and play with Mizuki's nipples.

"We'll make yours real cute too." Ryuuhou said pumping his fist faster. Mizuki's moans overtook the ones coming out of the coil. His hands reached up to grip at the sides of the pillow.

"Ryuu! I'm coming!" He shouted. Ryuuhou felt a flood of warmth run down his hand. He gave the spent dick one last squeeze before he moved his dirty hand to finish himself off. He slathered Mizuki's hot cum all over his hardness and pumped. With a low moan he came onto the heaving back beneath him. Ryuuhou's eyes followed the dripping mess as it trickled down Mizuki's back. White patterns really matched his skin tone.

After a few moments Ryuuhou got up and turned Mizuki's coil off. No sense in continuing to watch if they were done.

Ryuuhou turned and looked at his satisfied lover. Mizuki was picturesque. His hands were still holding the pillow. His back was arched out and his toes barely graced the floor. Those light green eyes were looking right at Ryuuhou with a pouting glaring. Ryuuhou lifted his coil and took a picture.

"Hey!" Mizuki shouted sitting straight up, "Just what do you plan to do with that?"

"Display it in the parlor." Ryuuhou joked as he began cleaning off.

"I'll kill you if you do...and by the way..." Mizuki said with a sudden bashful tone, "We need to start keeping lube here."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I honestly had trouble with this whole series, but this couple was particularly difficult to write for some reason. Not my best work, but I hope you enjoy it anyway.

"It just started playing." Ren said holding out his coil. "Why is that?"

Kou's face heated when he saw the sexy image and heard the vulgar sounds.

"Wow, maybe it's a porn bug." He explained popping a sushi roll into his mouth without taking his eyes off the coil. It was a good porn which was rare for a bug.

"But this is Mink and Clear. Are Mink and Clear in porn?" Ren asked with a straight face.

Kou's eyes widened and he began to cough. "Huh? Mink? As in 'the head of Scratch' Mink?! As in he'll-beat-you-within-an-inch-of-your-life Mink?!" He asked in shock.

Ren tilted his head rather innocently and simply answered, "Yes."

"Let me see that!" Kou demanded jerking his boyfriend's arm to him. He pressed a few buttons to enlarge the picture and turned up the volume.

"Oh, Mink! It feels so good!" Clear shouted. The cute white haired boy was on all fours with Mink eating his ass. Abruptly the former Rib leader sat up and reached for the nightstand. Within seconds his auburn hair was pulled back into a low ponytail.

"Wow, that ass is about to get a good tossing." Kou laughed dropping another piece of sushi into his mouth. Ren also observed the actions on screen while stealing glances at Kou. They watched together as Mink went back down on Clear.

"I can't believe this! Ribsteez legend Mink eating ass." Kou said with a smile that didn't go unnoticed. "Man, he's really getting his whole face in there."

Ren attentively turned to his grinning partner. "Kou, would you like me to get my whole face in there?" He asked with not a hint of shame.

The other man began to choke on his sushi for a second time.

"Are you alright?" Ren asked placing a hand on Kou's spasming back, lightly stroking it.

Kou held up a hand as he coughed a few more times before nodding.

"So, do you want my whole face in there?" Ren asked again. Kou was certain he was going to walk around the rest of his life with a permanent blush. Ren could say a lot of embarrassing things but that was one of the many reasons Kou fell for him. Ren could speak his mind honestly without worrying what others thought of him. It was an admirable trait that usually lead to Kou blushing. But this time they were alone.

"Um, well..." Kou started, feeling a bit mischievous.

"I'm excellent with my tongue." Ren stated excitedly, like he was rather proud of himself.

Kou never thought about saying 'no', but seeing Ren beg to eat ass was rather adorable.

"I dunno, Ren. We've done lots of stuff and I just don't know if that'll feel good." Kou feigned disinterest even though he was already growing hard.

"I've made Kou feel good every time... Haven't I?" Ren ended with a pout. The pout was Kou's weakness. How could a grown man with Ren's stature look like a helpless puppy on command? Kou could never let Ren know the kind of power that look held...if he didn't already know.

"Okay, okay. You win! You can eat my ass." Kou agreed getting up from the kitchen bar. Ren turned off his coil and moved behind Kou, pushing the man's shoulders down. Kou grabbed onto the bar.

"What? Here?" Kou asked eagerly. They'd only recently started going out and had managed to do it in lots of places, but not the kitchen. Kou felt his member harden further in anticipation.

"Yes. Didn't you say you were hungry?" Ren asked pulling Kou's loose pants to the floor. He then tucked the bottom of Kou's shirts under the waist belt.

"Yes, but-"

"That way we can both eat." Ren explained getting down on his knees. Kou pressed his heated palms flat on the counter as he braced himself. He felt a hot breath on his skin as Ren grabbed his ass cheeks. Goosebumps popped up over Kou's wanton body as his ass was spread, exposing his entrance. Mimicking what Mink did in the video Ren stuck out his tongue and laid it flat against the puckered flesh.

Kou gasped and stood up on his toes at the sensation. Ren's tongue switched between quickly undulating and coaxing swipes. The dry hole was soon saturated with saliva. Kou wanted to lay his weakening body across the counter, but the sushi was in the way. Ren's hands wandered to snake down Kou's trembling thighs. The touch was so soft it almost tickled. When Ren reached his calves the light fingers trailed back up to Kou's cheeks and parted them even wider than before.

"Ah! Yes!" Kou shouted as Ren sucked on the shuddering hole. The tip of his tongue wriggled inside as the muscle twitched open. When it contracted it drew Ren's tongue in deeper. Kou could feel the light nick of canines against his flesh. The former allmate withdrew his tongue and closed his teeth, running them across the throbbing ring.

Kou gasped and almost fell on the food. Where did Ren learn how to do that? Kou's quivering body felt numbed to all but pleasure. He drew in short, labored breaths that caused his dick to bounce lightly between his legs. His devouring lover rose up and leaned over his back.

"You're not eating. We're both supposed to be eating." Ren said picking up a sushi roll and pressing it to Kou's trembling lips. Kou didn't realize it until Ren's hand brushed against his cheek, but he had tears running down his face. Hot damn, he didn't know this could feel so good!

Kou's lips parted and Ren pushed the roll through. He went to chew but Ren's fingers weren't withdrawing. Instead Ren pressed the food down against his teeth. Kou sucked the fingers twisting in his mouth, grinding the food. As he began swallowing the broken roll Ren pulled his fingers out and grabbed another, dipped it in soy sauce and repeated the process. Kou felt a bit of saliva pour out of his mouth when Ren withdrew his fingers.

"I expect you to eat if you're hungry, Kou." Ren said picking up the soy sauce bottle and disappearing behind him. Kou took a deep breath as he felt sauce pour down his ass crack and run over his tingling orifice. Ren shoved his face back in, but much more aggressively this time. He shook his head back and forth and scraped his teeth repeatedly over the hole.

"Ren! Oh God!" Kou cried feeling the tears again. Ren's hand shot up to the counter and pulled the sushi tray forward. That hand then smacked Kou's ass hard as Ren continued his onslaught. Kou looked down at the sushi on the tray. He couldn't pick the rolls up with his hands. His body was too weak, if he lifted his arms he'd collapse. He bent his head down and picked a roll up with his teeth and drew it into his mouth.

Ren began to moan as he continued to thrash his head. It was like a dog shaking his favorite toy. The vibrations from the moan added to the feeling and Kou knew if it continued he'd come without a touch to his dick. Kou took another roll into his mouth as he heard the soy sauce bottle clink against the floor. He then felt Ren's strong arms cradle each of his thighs before his lower body was hoisted into the air.

"Ah! No, Ren! What're you- AH!" Kou shouted, the sushi falling from his mouth. Ren had stood up bringing Kou with him. Kou's face was shoved into the sushi as his arms had no strength to push himself away. Ren's mouth opened wide, his tongue stretching out to cover from Kou's hole all the way down to his balls. When Ren jerked his head upwards, dragging his tongue along, Kou felt his balls bounce. It was enough to tip him over the edge.

"Ren! Ren! I'm coming!" He shouted as he emptied his load without a single touch to his cock.

When Kou's senses recovered he focused his gaze on the stainless steel refrigerator to the side. He could see their reflection. Ren was resting a cheek against Kou's...well, against Kou's cheek. He was still being supported by Ren and the image was very erotic. His ass high up in the air with another man's face pressed into it. His legs dangling, cum splattered on the counter. Kou drank the image in.

"Ren...you can put me down now." Kou whispered with a contented sigh.

"Can you stand?" Ren asked.

"...I think so." Kou answered.

Ren carefully set the other man down. Kou wobbled a bit but gained his footing as he turned to face Ren.

"Wow." Kou said looking at the dirty face before him. Ren had soy sauce from his forehead down to his neck. Kou knew his own face wasn't much better as he felt a few pieces of rice fall from his skin.

"Were my methods satisfactory?" Ren asked licking his lips.

Kou let out a small laugh, "Certainly. I blame you...and Mink for any new fetishes I develop because of this."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Aoba is really Sly Blue.

Aoba heard the front door open and excitedly called out, "Get naked and get in here!"

He set his coil on the nightstand and put it in projection mode, aiming it at the ceiling. Lustful sounds played through the air as he turned up the volume. He couldn't wait to see his lovers' faces when they saw this treat.

The bedroom door clicked open. Aoba quickly splayed his beaten bruised body in a sexy position, making sure his erection was in clear view.

Trip and Virus entered in the requested nude attire.

"Hmmm, what is this? What's that sexy noise?" Virus asked drinking in the sight.

"Mink and Clear!?" Trip yelled. Aoba smiled as he watched Trip's face contort in shock.

"What?" Virus asked confused. Trip grabbed the natural blond's hair and tilted his head back.

"...Oh...wow...Wow...WOW." Virus gawked as he watched the scene, squinting slightly as he had taken off his glasses.

Mink and Clear were 69ing. Every bob of their heads was accompanied by loud slurping sounds. Saliva flowed around their full cocks and dribbled onto the bed.

"So, are you both just as horny as I am now?" Aoba asked sliding his legs together provocatively. It was one thing to watch a porno, but to watch someone they knew really spiced things up.

Trip looped an arm around Virus' waist as they made their way to the bed.

"Honestly, seeing both of you is enough, but this is...interesting." Trip smiled crawling next to Aoba. Virus joining on the other side, sandwiching the blue haired man. Aoba welcomed the warmth from all sides. Hands began running up and down his colorful skin, bruises from past sexual endeavors. Trip clutched at a deep purple mark on Aoba's hip.

"Uhn!" Aoba moaned tilting his head back in pleasure. Virus captured an earlobe and gnawed on it roughly. "Yes!"

"Oh! Mink!" Clear yelled, allowing Mink's member to pop out of his mouth.

"Oh my God! That's the biggest dick I've ever seen!" Aoba exclaimed, "It could tear me a new one!"

The second those words left his mouth he knew he would regret it. All movement from his blond duo stopped and Trip, who was in front of him, gave a chilly expression.

"Uh, not that you guys don't tear me a new one. You tear me a new one all the time. Hehe." Aoba nervously laughed. Trip looked past Aoba to Virus. They shared a quick nod.

"Hey! No nonverbal communication that I can't understand!" Aoba whined as Virus released him and walked to the equipment chiffonier.

"Lube, massage oil...rope." Virus called out a checklist.

"And candles to set the mood." Trip added.

"What scent?"

"The one with ambrette seed and cordova leather." Trip answered while keeping Aoba held in an intense stare. Aoba felt a chill run down his spine. He wasn't sure what was going to happen but his lovers had obviously premeditated on a punishment. Aoba had to try to get out of it so he plastered on his most angelic smile.

"Oh, are we going to give Virus-sama a massage? Haha..." Aoba tried using honorifics but was met with Trip's furrowing brow. The smaller man broke out in a sweat. "Um, but Trip-sama always fucks me painfully dry! Just how everyone likes it!"

The sound of a match being struck made Aoba jump. Virus lit the candle, the smell was familiar as it was Trip's favorite. Aoba equated the scent to fond memories of chokeholds and bloodplay. He wasn't so sure the memories would be so fond in the morning.

"Not tonight, A-o-ba." Trip said in a dark tone, "Tonight we're going to fuck you gently." A kiss was dropped to Aoba's cheek.

"Softly." Virus whispered from behind, running his hands lightly down Aoba's stiff back.

"Without any pain." Trip added placing a kiss to Aoba's other cheek.

Aoba's fight or flight instincts set in. He futilely dodged to the side, but didn't have a chance of escaping. Trip's large arms seized his waist. Virus grabbed Aoba's wrist and jerked them straight up. He quickly knotted the rope around them. Before Aoba could give another thought to escaping he was bound to the bed. His teeth gritted in frustration.

"Fuck your Goddamn hog tying skills, Virus!" He snapped, pulling at his restraints to test their hold.

"Shhh." Trip shushed leaning over to lightly peck Aoba's quivering lips. "You'll survive this."

Trip sat on his left with the lube while Virus was to his right with the massage oil. Aoba's frustration was overhauled by the initial fear.

"No." He pleaded, "No, please. Please, Trip-sama! Please, Virus-sama! What did I do?!" Aoba cried. The bottles simultaneously snapped open.

"Tsk tsk, Aoba. You don't even know what you did wrong." Virus said drawing a line of cool oil down Aoba's chest. His nipples immediately perked.

"You can't compliment another man's cock like that, Aoba. Especially when we put so much effort into pleasing you." Trip answered while pouring lube onto his fingers. He placed them against Aoba's entrance.

It was the first time Aoba was going to have lube deliberately put in his body. He had small amounts of lube in him before, but only because Trip pulled out of Virus and slammed into Aoba. Virus was always prepared with lube, so it was unavoidable. But Aoba's lube of choice was his own blood.

He took a deep breath as Trip probed him. The finger slipped in with zero resistance. He hardly felt it. At the same time time, Virus tossed the oil aside and began kneading at Aoba's chest. Being mindful to not bear down too hard on the bruises, as that could cause pain.

"Aoba-san, you've gone completely flaccid." Virus noted as his fingers moved to tweak at Aoba's slippery nipples. Aoba only sniffled in response. Of course he was soft, he was being tortured.

"I can fix that." Trip said suddenly upturning his fingers.

"Ah!" Aoba yelped jerking his hips. Trip swiped his fingers against Aoba's prostate multiple times, awakening his reluctant member.

"No! Stop!" Aoba yelled as he lost control of his body. He looked down at his betraying cock, hardening with Trip's technique.

"But you're enjoying it, Aoba-san." Virus said sliding his hands up to knead around Aoba's neck with circular motions.

Aoba decided to try pleading again. "Virus-sama, choke me." He whispered craning his neck back. Aoba took a gulp, making his adams apple bob temptingly.

"Tsk tsk, Aoba-san." Virus said straddling Aoba's waist. "This is a punishment you brought on yourself." He said leaning over, slowly running his hands along the restrained limbs.

Aoba let out a frustrated hiss at the continuing torture. He couldn't tell how many fingers had been slipped into him because everything was maddeningly gentle. Trip occasionally massaged Aoba's prostate causing him to jut his hips.

Virus leaned down to kiss Aoba's lips. He welcomed the invading tongue in hopes Virus would have mercy and bite him. Virus sucked Aoba's tongue into his mouth, nipping at it only tenderly. Aoba had a fleeting thought of clamping his teeth down on Virus, but decided against it. Even though they weren't hurting him he still loved them. They would certainly hurt him again, this was only temporary.

"Aoba, you're body is loving this. You're leaking." Trip mentioned with a slight touch to the dripping slit.

"No!" Aoba denied, erratically tossing his head left to right.

"No, Mink! Put it in me! Don't make me wait!" Clear begged from above. Aoba's watering eyes focused on the ceiling. Clear was on his back with Mink hovering over him, rubbing their cocks together. Clear wanted to be fucked but Mink was busy teasing.

Virus finished working his way down Aoba's arms before moving off his waist.

"Look at how cute he is!" Virus said placing a hand under Aoba's head and elevating it. Trip smiled at the sight and Aoba felt his heart sink. His lovers were really enjoying this.

"Aoba is very cute. Always." Trip said removing his fingers. He gave Virus a sultry look and held out his hand. Virus took it and was pulled into Trip's embrace.

On their knees the two held each other and locked lips. Trip moved his overly lubed fingers to Virus' backside, preparing him. Aoba hated how his was being treated but couldn't deny the beauty of the duo before him. They looked so good together that Aoba's dick began leaking copious amounts of precum. He was not mentally prepared for what was going to happen next, but his body was begging for release. Any kind of release.

Finally his lovers broke their kiss, turning their piercing blue gaze to Aoba.

"He's ready." Trip whispered placing a kiss to the other's temple.

Without a word Virus crawled over the shivering body. Aoba's legs were placed over Virus' shoulders as Trip moved behind the older man. Aoba couldn't hold back his sobs anymore. His body rocked as he wept. He didn't bother to repress his voice and fearfully cried as Virus' dick pressed at his entrance.

Trip pushed forward and the 3 connected smoothly. With another push Trip had Virus completely over Aoba, who was rolled into a ball with his knees to his head. Virus firmly planted his hands on the pillow beneath them. Trip pushed forward again, laying completely over Virus' back. In their position Virus supported the weight of Aoba's legs and Trip's upper body. He gave no complaints.

Trip slowly began fucking Virus, causing Virus to fuck Aoba. Their bodies made loud sloshing noises thanks to the abundant lube. Trip circled his arms around Virus' chest as he picked up rhythm. Aoba continued to cry.

"How is he?" Trip gasped.

"Mmm, he's upset but I think he'll come." Virus answered. Aoba hated to admit it, but he was right.

"I'm...close."Aoba whispered as if it was a dark secret. He was still a sobbing mess but even he couldn't tell his pleasurable sobs from his distressed ones.

Trip became more forceful. "You're going to come because you feel good." He said resting his head on Virus' back.

"Ah! No! Not because this feels good...because I love you both." Aoba corrected with a sniffle.

All movement stopped. Aoba wondered if he said anything wrong. Was he going to get more punishment? He locked eyes with Virus hoping to find the answers. The blue eyed man gave a small smile.

"He came." Virus said.

Aoba watched as Trip let out a frustrated groan and rolled off of them.

"Don't say things like that when I'm so close, Aoba!" He scolded with a hint of embarrassment. Trip wasn't usually one to ejaculate first. Aoba tossed his spent lover a questioning look, wondering if the premature finish meant the torture could also end. Trip didn't acknowledge.

Virus laughed and resumed fucking Aoba, "Looks like it's you and me." He said picking up the pace, causing their bodies to slap together.

Aoba felt Trip reach over and loosen the restraints. He didn't bother to move his newly freed arms. What was the point? He was still getting miserably tortured. He then felt his hand being pulled towards a warmth. That warmth turned into a searing burn.

"Ah! Ah! AHH!" Aoba yelled as he came. His back arched off the bed trapping the cum between heaving bodies. Aoba's hand was released. A few more thrust and Virus unloaded with a deep moan.

Aoba turned his gaze to Trip, who was holding the scented candle. Trip smiled and lifted Aoba's hand, placing a kiss to the blistering appendage. After a moment Virus lifted himself up and blew out the candle still in Trip's hand.

"I knew you'd be weak to him." Virus said sounding rather exhausted.

Trip reached out and pulled Virus into a kiss. "As I'm weak to you." He said between pecks. He then looked down at Aoba who was observing them. "I'm weak to you both."

Aoba wiped his tears away.


End file.
